(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the invention relates to variable throat turbine engine exhaust nozzles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There is well developed field in turbine engine exhaust nozzles. A number of nozzle configurations involve pairs of relatively hinged flaps: a convergent flap upstream; and a divergent flap downstream. Axisymmetric nozzles may feature a circular array of such flap pairs. Exemplary nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,730,436, 5,797,544, and 6,398,129.